


Teenagers (#97)

by Itrustyoutokillme



Series: Drabble Challenges [8]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Drabble.  Thanksgiving in the Scofield house.





	Teenagers (#97)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [Tumblr Drabble Challenge #97:“You’re not going to starve yourself on Thanksgiving.”"](https://artistic-writer.tumblr.com/post/162016306226/drabble-challenge)

“You’re not going to starve yourself on Thanksgiving,” Michael tried not to shout, but his rebellious teenage daughter was adamant she was too fat to enjoy the huge family meal Sara had prepared. Lincoln and Sheba sat silent, feeling suddenly intrusive and a little thankful they had no children.

“I hate you!” Sarah screamed, throwing her chair backwards and stomping from the room. Were all teenagers like this? He didn't remember Mike being anything but perfection until the day they had shipped him off to college.

“Well,” Lincoln mused, suddenly breaking the silence. “That made breaking out look easy.”


End file.
